Forgetting You
by Slytherinbabe05
Summary: Would you forget about your first true love? Would you forget about the one man you loved to hate and hated to love? Well here Tom goes and… meets Ginny, in the future, what happens? Is he there for good? WHY is he there? Read to find out! Pls review!


Forgetting You

Disclaimer: I do not own Tom Riddle or Ginny Weasley. For if I owned Tom riddle, heehe you all would know.

Summary: Would you forget about your first true love? Would you forget about the one man you loved to hate and hated to love? Well here Tom goes and... meets Ginny, in the future, what happens? Is he there for good? WHY is he there? Read to find out!! Pls review!

* * *

I tried so hard to forget about you. 

To forget the pain and horror you gave me but I cant forget.

In a way I don't want to forget.... for forgetting the pain would mean forgetting the happiness that you gave me.

If only for a short time, happiness still.

_So I hold on to it. I hold onto all the lies and truths you gave me, and against my will... I believe that you will come back. No, I **know **that you will come back. _

And he did come back. He came back for _**me.**_

He kept his word. Just like he said he would.

_He loves me _He told me himself. And I believe him. God help me I believe him.

For what else am I supposed to believe? If not my heart, then what? I believe this and no one can change my mind. No one.

* * *

**Tom Riddles Point of View ((50 years in the past ))**

Day and night she plagues me. With her blood red hair and wide brown eyes that are so trusting and hold innocence that where destroyed by, me.

It has been years. Five years since she has entered my mind. It is now five years to the day that just 50 years in the future I almost killed my love.

If it were not for, Harry Potter, she would be dead. And I cannot live with the knowledge of that.

Having saved Ginny from, me, in her first year here, it is one of the only things keeping him alive.

Along with me giving my word not to harm him.

And I kept my word. You see I always keep my word when it is with Ginny.

I did not harm her precious Harry Potter. My basilisk did.

And now, as I stand over the cauldron that shall soon bring me back to see my Ginny.

_I am nervous._

_Why would Lord Voldemort be nervous us ask?_

_The love of that red headed angel is worth more then the entire world._

_Although I must admit, if she would give me a kiss, a touch of her hand, I would give her the world._

_If she was too hold me, to** love **me. Anything she wanted would be hers. **Anything**_.

* * *

There is a flash of red light as Tom utters the words that shall change everything. 

**FUTURO MIO ANGEL **

* * *

**Ginny's Point of View ((50 years in the future))**

I am alone. No one understands me.

Ron, I love him, he's my brother. But he's more then that. He was always there for me. Before **it** happened. Before** he** came into my mind and would not get out of it.

Harry, my old crush. Crushes are a strange thing you see.

They make you naïve and silly. They make you prone to pain and hurt. But I am not saying that not loving will make you invincible to pain. Love is simply a good hurt. A good pain.

But it's not Harry that hurt me.

_It's Tom........._

* * *

**Toms Point of View (( 50 years in the future ))**

He opened his eyes and slowly got up from the floor of what seemed to be part of the Hogwarts ground.

There was a barely audible gasp and if he wasn't so trained in the art of dark magic ( A/N: it sharpens your senses) he wouldn't of heard it.

But rising on to your feet you looked up, and what you saw. Both surprised you and didn't surprise you.

You saw, Ginny Weasley, with her blood red hair laying softly on her shoulders, and her beautiful brown eyes wide with shock at the sight of you. Her mouth formed a small 'O' and she stood there. Never taking her eyes off you.

You didn't know what to do. What would you do, if you were standing in front of the only girl that mattered? Only her opinion of you mattered. You stood up and awkwardly opened your mouth, saying, "_Ginny_?"

* * *

**Ginny's Point of View**

Wait, what's that flash of light? And who is that................

**NO **

TOM?

He began to stand up. Slowly walking forward and then his mouth opened.

You braced yourself for the killing curse, or at least one of the unforgivable's but where as surprised as ever when he said neither.

Instead he calmly, or so it looked, went up to you and said your name.

You have only dreamed of this, and thought that it was a dream.

He said your name with so much love and caring that you had ever heard.

And this is saying a lot, when coming from Lord Voldemort, the killer of many, heartless, and shows no mercy.

You opened your mouth to reply and words that you were thinking yet didn't want to speak came out.

"_You came back_!" you whispered. And the second it came out of your lips you regretted it.

Tom stood there, A grin playing on his lips. "_Of course I came back. I promised I would didn't I?"_

_"Y-Yes"._ You were able to get out, for you were as confused and happy as can be.

Tom holds out his arms as if waiting for you to go up to him and hug him.

This is something that you used to love doing.

Wrapping you in his strong warm embrace.

Never letting go.

Losing yourself in his arms.

Forgetting everything that had happened. Every bad thing that you two had gone through, you went through _together._

You approached him slowly, then your pace began to quicken and in a few seconds you were safely in his arms, again.

You had to know something. This one answer, would mean the world to you.

_"Will you stay?"_ Those three words seemed to have a great effect on Tom.

His grin stayed on his face, and yet his eyes seemed to become older, wiser even.

"_Ginny of course I will stay. I will stay with you forever_." Tom said.

You smiled sheepishly, feeling bad for doubting Tom.

And there you stood, standing in each his arms, forgetting......

Forgetting about the lies, forgetting about the pain, forgetting about the hurt. For now, now you are together.

And that makes up for everything. _Everything. _

**fin** _or is it?_

A/N: I would like to ask you all to please review. Thank you. A special thanks to my friends Joanne, Heena, Vicky, and Ellie, for encouraging me. I will write a part two when you all review. I need to find out if you like it enough to read a second one.


End file.
